


Survival

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The New Supergirl [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more challenges that defines us. Love, Employment, Friendship. But how does one adjust to the most painful adversity? Patty Spivot has always been a survivor. However the past won't always remained buried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a survivor is related as Patty remembered her life in the fallen city of Dakota

Patty Park-Spivot finished her article with a flourish. It was so important that this story was read by all of those who had been touched by the spectre of terrorism and fear. She wanted people to remember not how she wrote, but the importance of its content and how you should never, ever surrender to fear-mongers. It was so very different from what she usually wrote. 9 years. That was how long it had been. She had only been 18. That having been said, so they all had been. She shuddered as memories pushed on the edges of her mind. She could smell Linda's perfume, see Barry's garish grey suit, hear the swoosh as Wally whizzed by on that fateful day. And she could remember when they came. She took a calming breathe. Then a second one. Her editor Kara Danvers was waiting for the article. Linda offered to write it with her. But Patty didn't want Linda to relive that day in any way. They had survived. More than most. It had been on graduation day. It would be that day, a day that would always remain in infamy in their beloved nation. September 11, 2007, Tuesday 16:00. The day had been chosen specifically. The city of Dakota in Minnesota was a city that had gone from a depression ravaged city in 1980, to one of the most advanced cities on Earth. After the chemical explosion of September 11 1981, the city changed. It been transformed into a city for them, a new city of hope, a metropolis of potential. And some monster and his army of creatures brought it all down. Patty shook her head to keep the dark thoughts from invading her mind. That wouldn't help. She rose, looking at the mirror she set up in her office. A beautiful blonde woman with a scar above and below her left eye stared back. She was proud of this scar. Unlike so many who were ashamed, Patty considered her scar a source of immense pride. 

She remembered when Lashina tried to strike her. She felt her whip some nights, burning across her face. There were times she awoke, screaming Linda's name until her wife soothed her terror away. Those lips, those delicious lips, that could banish any of her nightmares. Dakota had been sunny that day. It had been sunny the whole day. It should have been a bright, sunny day where Patty was presented with her valedictorian ring by Barry Allen, 4 years into his multifaceted Masters of Omniscience; a degree with no less than 450 units. He had already got his undergraduate degree in 18 months and 150 units completed. The Masters Degree was supposed to take 10 years, Barry was on track to complete it before his 5th. One completed, 6 thesis were required for your doctorate. Only 3 people had completed this degree and only 2 publicly. It had been Patty's dream to be the 4th. But again all that changed. That day, that terrible day. Linda had kissed her tenderly that day. Iris West, her best friend, had worn a white dress that day. Linda remarked she looked like a bride to Barry's embarrassment. She took a third breathe and allowed herself to relive that painful day.

"Congrats again on valedictorian, Pats! You totally deserve!" declared Iris. "What about you, Miss Fastest Woman Alive? Did you actually run at 7 miles in a second?" "Yeah! Well no, it was actually only 10 kms. I almost collapsed at the end of it! I am totally looking forward to one day, working at Catco Worldwide Media! With my superspeed, getting stories will be a breeze!" declared Iris. "What are you two talking about?" Patty squealed as familiar fingers inserted themselves into her sensitive ribcage. "Hi Linda!" smirked Iris. "So is the world's biggest nerd a.k.a your future husband Barry Allen presenting an award to my perfect girl?" teased Linda. "My 'future husband' as you call him is going to present your 'perfect girl;' with her award. But first he is meeting with Mayor Snart about the city's protection. Especially since he is coming." 'He' needed no introduction. Hunter Zolomon, wanted for the murder of 54 people, was the chief criminal in Dakota. The leader of the Meta-Breed; he proved a constant challenge for Iris' brother Wally, the superhero Static Shock and his hyper intelligent ally Barry Allen a.k.a Gear. "One day, 'he' will pay for what he did!" Patty felt that familiar discomfort when Iris discussed Zolomon. Her superspeed allowed her to escape with Wally; but she still was unable to prevent the murder of her parents and youngest brother Daniel at the hands of Zolomon.

"So do you think McKenna will join us?" opined Linda. "I'm pretty sure Max is still working on helping her. She still has the claws and grey skin. I hope she will be here, though. It shouldn't matter what she looks like. This is Dakota, not some prejudicial backwater like Gotham or Starling!" Patty nodded, wondering about McKenna. She wished she could help her, instead of being forced to leave their old friend to the care of Max 'Mercury' Garrick, Iris's late foster father Henry's older brother and current guardian. Henry and Nora Allen, Barry's parents, had been gone for 3 months now. More victims of Hunter's evil. "We should focus on how awesome it will be to graduate! Linda Park-Spivot and Iris West-Allen, the greatest journalistic duo of all time, out to hunt down corrupt politicians and exposing crime lords. As well as the wives of the two smartest Doctor of Omniscience ever, though my wife is cooler!" noted Linda. Iris rolled her eyes. "I will have a husband, not a wife! Then again, Barry is the smartest man alive; he could probably turn himself into a woman with all his fancy gadgets." "Ewww!!!!" agreed Linda and Patty, causing all three girls to laugh at that. Patty shook her head, the remembrances were too painful. She felt that familiar surge, noting that could only mean her editor was coming. She composed herself and waited for Kara to open the door.


	2. The Editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lesbian ladies talking. Severe re-editing, sorry for the change in publishing date, Rtarara.

Kara Danvers felt sorrow as she read through the article. It made her think of Alex and her girlfriend or more poignantly Mon-El and Tess. Mon-El was still struggling with her death. She hoped she could find someone to help ease his pain. Maggie was living with Alex, helping her to adjust to her new situation. The fact that she could undergo the revelation at any time was terrifying. To think that Snapper should be doing this. Kara had barely began as a reporter, when Snapper died during an invasion. An invasion similar to Dakota's fate. Kara reminded herself she couldn't have saved the city. She knew that surviving her own transformation had been hard enough. She was happy at least that Patty had Linda. Linda sounded like an amazing woman. And to think that there had been a Barry Allen in the world, but he died, trying to save his city. Just awful.

Patty waited for Kara's assessment as she noted the obvious. It was so obvious that Kara was Supergirl; she was stunned at the derision she got when she noted the resemblance to fellow Tribune reporters. Regardless, the superhero would decide how much of her story should stay and how much should be altered. "Don't change a single word. It's brilliant!" Patty couldn't keep herself from gasping. She wasn't expecting that. "You are admitting to being a metahuman, that takes courage!" "My wife and I agreed, Miss Danvers. Not every evolved human is like Livewire or Reactron. We should be willing to be free to be who we are. Different and gay. Our late friends would expect nothing less!" explained Patty.

"So you wanted to be a reporter because of your late friend Iris?" Patty shook her head. "I wanted to be a reporter instead of a scientist because I wanted truth to prevail rather than reasoning. Journalism is about uncovering the truth, while science is about resdiscovering it. I realised that correcting lies and fighting corruption was more important to me than having my name in a scientific journal or having a Nobel. Dakota deserves to be remembered for what it actually was. We were a city of extraordinary people who suffered a terrible loss. I suppose it's something we have in common....with the Maid of Might."

Kara forced herself not to fidget. It was obvious what she was eluding to. "The Lady of Steel knows what it is like to love and lose a civilisation. Because that was what Dakota was. We lived apart from many in America. We avoided tourists to keep our secrets. Our technology though not on par with Krypton's surpassed most if not all Earth cities. He visited us once." Kara's eyes focused more on Patty with that last statement. "He?" "The vigilante friend of the Man of Steel. The one they call the Dark Knight. Even Gear, a metahuman with superhuman intelligence, recognised that the Caped Crusader was smarter than him. Creepy though the Guardian of Gotham was and is, he is unquestionably an evolved human with superhuman intelligence and eidectic memory. That is why they call him the World's Greatest Detective and the Living Sherlock." Kara giggled at that last bit. "Sorry, I have never heard him referred to as the Living Sherlock." Patty blushed. "I made that last one up." Kara nodded. "I gathered. I like it." Patty beamed. "One day, I suppose I should test my skills against the last Daughter of Krypton. If she is up to it." Kara's eyebrows rose at that. "You think you can take her?" Patty smirked. "Easily."

Guardian took down three more crooks before leaving. This was harder without Winn. It was especially hard in her new body. Since Cat's return fortunately co-incided with the change; she had been able to get some leave until she got cured. But she was no closer to being herself. So far, Guardian had been a Giant Female Turtle, a female porcupine humanoid and now a winged woman with superstrength. Her armour had adapted to the change, but it wasn't easy. She wondered how she would adjust. Kara had Cat, Lucy had Galatea; hell even Vasquez had Lena Luthor. She needed someone. She wondered about Lana Lang. She was 33 and had been married twice. Maybe she was available and those runours about her and Keystone's Chloe Sullivan were false. Either way, she needed someone else to talk to.

Mongal surveyed the invasion force. Following the events of the Lantern Wars; she felt less secure than ever. She and Kommand'r were expecting a second daughter. It was critical to the war effort. Yzaga believed that he had won. That everything was over. He would learn this wasn't the case. They still needed to secure Rimbor and Rann. It was critical for any future victory over the so called Highfather. And Mongal would have it, one way or another.


End file.
